


Kingdom Hearts: My Lover's Gone

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Xion can feel herself disappearing and she doesn't know why. A mysterious girl has the answers though, to both her question and her problem. One night together, and maybe things won't seem so bad anymore... Contains Lemon. One Shot Story.





	Kingdom Hearts: My Lover's Gone

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Based on an online prompt,

"Xion/Kairi or Xion/Namine. Awkward first times, and general confusion. If Xion/Namine, perhaps altered memories so namine can have her way with Xion. (I don't care who tops to be honest, I just need more delicious Xion goodness)."

So I decided to go with Xion/Namine and altered memories. Missing the awkward part though, oh well.

**Contains sexual content.**

**Trigger Warning: Contains Mind Control, Non-Con, and technically kidnapping...**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: My Lover's Gone**

* * *

Xion woke up with a headache, and went to the bathroom to try to wash away her weariness. Only after exiting the shower did she realize that something was strange. All her toiletries were gone. She sighed, knowing it was yet another prank by someone in the organization. Then re-entering her room she saw that everything of hers was also gone from there. The room was clean, empty and impersonal, just like when she had first been given it. The prank was getting larger and larger, probably multiple culprits.

She exited her room and found Axel and Roxas walking down the hallway, talking and laughing. She rushed excitedly up to them, hoping to join in on the conversation and maybe ask for help in finding her stuff.

"Hey guys! How's it going this morning?" she asked. They didn't even turn to acknowledge her, just continuing as if she had said nothing. She reached out to physically get their attention. "Hey guys, all my stuff disappeared this morning, do you know anything about tha-"

Xion abruptly stopped talking as her hand passed right through Roxas's shoulder. Her two friends just kept walking, nothing to bother them.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, shocked. That's when the pain began, starting in her chest where her heart would have been if she wasn't a Nobody. She doubled over in pain, her eyes closed. It subsided after a moment, but opening her eyes she was horrified to see the floor. Seeing it through her now transparent body. "What's happening to me?"

So she ran. Running down the halls, trying and failing to get every one of her comrades' attention. Not even Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII had responded to her. That wasn't unusual, but she had felt if anyone would know what was happening to her, and able to fix it, it would have been him.

"Why?" she muttered, collapsing onto the floor, pain in her heart again. Tears coming from her eyes, running down her cheeks. "I just want to live with everyone? Why is this happening?"

Suddenly Xion felt as if she was being yanked from the Organization's home base to…somewhere else. Gray was replaced with pure white walls that radiated a soothing calm. From a hallway she was now in a room. The white walls were almost blindingly bright, interrupted only by the occasional crayon drawing on random spots of the wall. In the center of the room was a white table, drawing supplies dotting its surface.

"You're disappearing," said a voice from behind Xion. She turned and saw a young woman, roughly the same age she was supposed to be, sitting on a large, pure white bed. The girl was like Xion's exact opposite. While Xion's whole body was covered in a heavy black cloak, this girl only wore a thin white dress. Where Xion had short, messy, black hair; this girl had short radiant blonde hair. The girl's features were soft and smooth versus Xion's more angular, boyish features. The only thing they really shared were their blue eyes. The exact same blue eyes…

"Disappearing?" asked Xion, the pain in her chest having subsided for the moment.

"Yes, your body is breaking up. You were just a shadow, a reflection. Now that the moment is approaching for the real thing to wake up your existence can't be tolerated by the world and must disappear," said the girl calmly, but with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean my existence can't be tolerated!" yelled Xion angrily. She moved towards the girl, and stretching out her hand summoned her keyblade, to make the girl explain herself. Or at least, she tried to summon it. The keyblade didn't come. She tried again, and again and again….nothing working.

"The keyblade won't appear," said the girl. "It was never yours to start with, and now belongs to its rightful owner."

"What the hell!" yelled Xion, collapsing right in front of the girl. Tears filled her eyes, running down her cheeks. It was so unfair…why her? Why…. Gentle hands reached out and caressed Xion's face. One of them moved and was run gently through her hair; love and calm in the touch.

"Don't worry," said the mysterious girl calmly. "It will all be over soon, and I will help make the passing painless and hopefully even enjoyable."

A warmth started to radiate from the girl's hands and Xion felt her pain, fears and tears disappear without even a whisper. Opening her eyes she looked up into the loving eyes of Namine, her girlfriend.

"Are you feeling better Xi?" asked Namine, ever attentive to her needs.

"Yes," replied Xion, grateful to be able to love such a great person. "I just needed a moment. I don't even remember what I was sad about."

"I'm sure it was important, but what matters now is that we're together," said Namine, smiling down at her. "Now, how would you like to thank me?"

"Oh, I know a good way," said Xion with a mischievous smile. She grabbed Namine's legs, and flipped the girl onto her back on the bed. Namine gave a cry as she fell back, and then a giggle, as Xion parted her legs, diving in between them and underneath her thin, white dress.

Xion ran her hands sensuously up Namine's long, white legs. She grabbed a hold of Namine's white panties and slid them off. Xion took a moment to admire Namine's great lower body, she herself was much more muscular and kind of ashamed of it at times. But feeling impatient and not wanting to leave Namine waiting, she threw Namine's panties to the floor and went back under. She stuck out her tongue and gently ran it across Namine's sensitive spot, eliciting moans of pleasure. Namine tried to instinctively close her legs, but Xion had a hand on each of her slender legs, gently holding them back. Xion then switched from gentle to aggressive. She started to eat out her girlfriend, who was getting wetter and wetter by the moment. Namine spasmed once more, this time in climax.

"Oh yes!" yelled Namine in a wave of pleasure.

Xion climbed out from underneath Namine and helped her take off the dress completely. The black haired girl tried to continue pleasuring her, but Namine stopped her.

"No, we're here to make  _you_  feel better today," she said, smiling softly. Damn, Xion loved that smile… "So allow me."

Namine quickly shed Xion of her heavy, black cloak and the skin tight undergarments she wore underneath. The blonde gently led Xion onto the bed, resting her head against the mass of pillows at one end. She Straddled Xion and leaned down, kissing her passionately. Xion returned the kiss, their tongues seeking each other furiously. They broke off the kiss, gasping for air and smiling at each other.

Namine bent down once more, but instead of Xion's lips, she went for her neck, kissing it. Xion moaned a little. Namine was always so good at knowing just where to pleasure her, which was really almost anywhere. She was pretty sensitive, but Namine just told her that made her so much cuter. She couldn't help but blush every time she was told that, and even now, just thinking about it she started to turn red. She didn't have much time to feel embarrassed though as Namine switched from her neck to her breasts.

"You have such cute breasts," complimented Namine, examining them. Ok, maybe Xion did have time to blush, feeling her face heat up. Namine noticed her reaction, giggling at it. Wow, did Xion love to hear that laugh…

Namine bent down and licked one of Xion's breasts, sucking lightly on it. In addition, she reached her arm out and stuck it between Xion's legs, sticking two neatly trimmed fingers inside of her most sensitive region. Xion lost it there, yelling loudly in waves of pleasure. She didn't even try to keep it down, Namine's relatives were always out, and no one would come and bother them. Plus, Namine had said, like almost everything else she did, she thought Xion was so cute when she was enjoying herself. Xion loved to please Namine and hear that she honestly thought she was the cutest thing since Papupu, Namine's favorite animated character.

Xion felt herself getting wetter and wetter, fluid dripping gently down her legs. But still Namine didn't let up, leading her closer and closer to climax. It felt like an eternity of pleasure under her girlfriend's touch, but eventually the moment came.

"Yah!" moaned Xion loudly, arching a bit with her climax. Namine just smiled gently down at her. She returned the smile, glad for the release. She could hardly remember that she had been sad about something. It was now so unimportant to this moment of pure bliss.

"Would you like one last go?" asked Namine. The wording confused Xion a bit, but she knew that like always, Namine had her best interest in mind. She probably had something important in the morning she needed to do and Namine didn't want her to be too sore or to sleep in.

"Yes, please," replied Xion.

Xion smiled up at her girlfriend, who readjusted her position. She straddled Xion, their legs intertwined. Their sensitive places rubbed against each other, already lubricated by their earlier acts of love making. Xion gasped in pleasure while Namine released her own little moan. Then the blonde started to rock gently back and forth and the pleasure was beyond compare. Soon both girls were screaming in pleasure. Screaming each other's names.

"Namine!" yelled Xion, unable to move from her position of lying on the bed due to the sensations racking her body.

"Xion!" moaned Namine loudly.

Together, as if by magic, they both climaxed, their spasms of pleasure ramming them together and helping to prolong the experience that much more. Xion had never felt more at one with anyone before. Now she was one with her girlfriend, and everything was going to be good. Like they were one body, one soul…

Now done, they just lay together in bed, Xion fell into a gentle sleep in Namine's arms. The blonde girl just gently stroked her one time lover's hair, a said smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, but this is all I can do," she muttered quietly. "You will pass quietly in your sleep, without your memories of your life to cause you the pain of loss. Your end will be one of love and peace, as it should be."

And then, as Namine watched, Xion just faded away, leaving her alone underneath the sheets of her snow white bed.

"I'm so sorry for defiling your mind," cried Namine, tears finally escaping her eyes. "I hope that you could forgive me for this. I'm so sorry…"


End file.
